se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ali Khamenei/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Ali Khamenei - Jiang Zemin.jpg| President Jiang Meets Iranian Supreme Leader. People's Daily Online Ali Khamenei - Xi Jinping.jpg| TEHRAN, Jan. 23, 2016 (Xinhua) -- Chinese President Xi Jinping (L) meets with Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei in Tehran, Iran, Jan. 23, 2016. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Corea del Norte * Ver Ali Khamenei - Kim Il-sung.jpg| Supreme Leader Praises the Great Leader. azarmehr.info Corea del Sur * Ver Ali Khamenei - Park Geun-hye.jpg| La presidenta Park Geun-hye en reunión el 2 de mayo con el ayatolá sayyid Alí Hoseiní Jamenei, Líder Supremo de Irán, durante su visita de estado de la mandataria a este país. Korean Culture and Information Service Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Ali Khamenei - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Pin-up boy … Ayatollah Ali Khamenei with President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono during their meeting. Photo: AP Ali Khamenei - Joko Widodo.jpg| Presiden Joko Widodo dalam pertemuan dengan Pemimpin Tertinggi Republik Islam Iran, Sayyid Ali Khamenei (Khamenei.ir) Asia del Sur India * Ver Ali Khamenei - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| September 1993: Prime Minister P.V. Narasimha Rao with Iran's supreme spiritual leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei during a visit to Iran which was described by President Hashemi Rafsanjani (left) as having marked "a turning point in bilateral relations". Frontline. Ali Khamenei - Atal Bihari Vajpayee.jpg| Prime Minister Atal Behari Vajpayee meets Iran’s Supreme Leader, Ayatollah Ali Khamenei, in Teheran on Thursday. Vajpayee, in Teheran for a four-day visit, has met top Iranian officials and signed seven agreements in energy, water, trade and science sectors. — Reuters photo Alí Jamenei - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Iran's Khamenei remembers Gandhi-Nehru in his meeting with Manmohan Singh. AFP PHOTO / HO / KHAMENEI.IR Ali Khamenei - Narendra Modi.jpg| Khamenei, who has the final say over matters related to Iran's foreign policy and key issues, welcomed Modi. (Photo: Twitter) Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Ruhollah Khomeini.jpg| From left Ahmad Khamenei, Ali Khamenei, Ruhollah Khomeini. BBCPersian.com Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Ali Khamenei.jpg| Supreme Leader Ali Khamenei and President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani. Khamenei.ir Ali Khamenei - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Iran's former President Mohammad Khatami (L) makes a point to Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (R) as he introduces the new cabinet to him in Tehran, Aug. 27, 2001. REUTERS Ali Khamenei - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (left) with President Mahmud Ahmadinejad on August 24. Fars Ali Khamenei - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei (left) gives an endorsement letter to newly elected President Hassan Rohani during a ceremony for his confirmation as Iran's president in Tehran on August 3. epa Asia Occidental Irak * Ver Ali Khamenei - Jalal Talabani.jpg| TEHRAN, Nov. 28 (MNA) -- Featured below is a selection of images of a meeting between Iran’s Supreme Leader Ayatollah Seyyed Ali Khamenei and Iraqi President Jalal Talabani here Tuesday. MEHR Ali Khamenei - Fuad Masum.jpg| A handout photo provided by the office of Iran's supreme leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei shows him (R) meeting with Iraqi President Fuad Masum (L) in Tehran on May 13, 2015. AFP PHOTO/HO/IRANIAN SUPREME LEADER'S WEBSITE Siria * Ver Ali Khamenei - Hafez al-Assad.jpg| Iran's spiritual leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei meets with late Syrian President Hafez al-Assad in December 1997 on the sidelines of the Organisation of the Islamic Conference in Tehran (AFP) Ali Khamenei - Bashar al-Assad.jpg| Syria's President Bashar al-Assad meets Iran's Supreme Leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei in Tehran February 18, 2007. Reuters Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Ali Khamenei.jpg| Gul Meets Khamenei during Tehran Visit. Turkey's Gul meets with Ayatollah Khamenei Alí Jamenei - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Leader of the Islamic Revolution Ayatollah Seyyed Ali Khamenei (R) receives Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan in Tehran on April 7, 2015. © Leader.ir Fuentes Categoría:Ali Khamenei